


Beautiful Man

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: I don't like it when Jack is sad, so I fixed it. (No @Firesign23, there is no sad wanking)





	Beautiful Man

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I re-watched 'Away With The Fairies'.  
> Lin Chung is a great character, in that I believe he is a very important catalyst to the story that is Phrack and their slowly evolving 'waltz'.  
> Through his interactions with Phrack we learn more about Phryne and her aversion to romantic commitment and begin to notice the subtle changes in Jack's attitude towards Phryne and vice versa. And as much as I would like Phryne to be with her Jack instead of Lin, this is not the right time yet. (Damn)
> 
> That being said, I was a little sad when I saw the look on Jack's face at the reappearance of Lin in Phryne's parlour. The emotions he must be going through - from Phryne teasing him about wooing her for information - to being 'dismissed'. (Although I think that is more about Jack retreating. He is so conflicted and confused about his feelings because he is still married.)
> 
> So this little story was born.

The doorbell at 221B The Esplanade, St. Kildas trilled and within a matter of moments the butler appeared in the foyer to answer it. He swung the door open and if he was surprised to see the gentleman standing on the doorstep his countenance maintained a polite, professional expression.

“Yes Sir?”, Mr. Butler ventured diffidently.

“I was hoping to speak with Miss Fisher, if she is at home to visitors thank you.”

“ Please come in Mr. Lin and I will ascertain if Miss Fisher is available.” Lin Chung stepped in and removed his hat.

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher at that moment appeared on the landing at the top of the front hall stairs. She was more casually dressed then usual; sporting beautifully tailored black trousers and a loosely flowing aquamarine blouse with matching scarf that set off her matching eyes and glossy raven black hair. She was carrying a book in her hand, her intention had been to wander into the study to return it and peruse the shelves for something new to read.

Phryne looked up as she descended and her face brightened at the sight of her former paramour.

“Lin, what a lovely surprise”. She extended her hand to him and he bent over it to brush his lips to her fingers.”

“I apologize for not calling ahead Miss Fisher, but I unexpectedly found myself in Melbourne for a short time on business and wanted to see if you could join me for dinner tonight.”

Phryne smiled and turned to Mr. Butler. “Mr. Lin and I will be in the parlour, perhaps Mr. Lin would like something to drink?”

“Thank you no, Miss Fisher. I hope this is not an inconvenient time.”

Mr. Butler bowed and made a discreet return to the kitchen.

“I do have another appointment later this afternoon, but I have a few minutes. Please Lin, come through and tell me how you are.” Phyrne gestured towards the parlour and they moved into the room. She continued on to stand before the fireplace and indicated the matching armchairs which stood just off to the side. Lin demurred, preferring to stand. He moved to her side and regarded her fondly.

As Phryne turned fully towards him and raised her head she noted his intense gaze, it was a look she had seen before from Lin, a long time ago.

Memories flooded briefly back to her – of an intimate friendship with Lin and an ensuing adventure when she had first returned to Melbourne. This friendship had had to eventually navigate around Lin's struggle with a decision about duty to family and the acceptance of an arranged marriage. The marriage would have been to the great advantage of both families - Lin's family's financial fortunes would be regained and the Hu family would gain respectability. As head of his family, Lin would have been determined to discontinue any of the Hu's dubious business activities. Camelia, the bride to be, was a beautiful, intelligent force to be reckoned with and although thought too strong willed by the matriarch of Lin's family, a partner one would be fortunate to have at their side. Phryne remembered Lin confessing that he was holding out for a chance for them, for Phryne and himself, for love. And she had had to let him down gently. She was very fond of Lin but at he time had not been interested in pursuing a romantic commitment of any kind. Phryne also had very strict rules about dalliances with married men. She could never do that to another women.

In the end, Lin decided to honour duty and married Camelia. Phyrne had wished them much happiness and they had parted as friends. That said, Phyrne suspected this could be more then just a social call. Perhaps Lin was here to try and woo her again.

Lin eyes seemed to say as much, he continued to look at her softly and was about to speak when there came a noise from the front porch outside, followed by the sound of keys rattling against the front door lock.

Phryne swung her head towards the foyer quickly and back again. Her face was pleasantly neutral, however Lin could not fail to miss the subtle change in her eyes, a quick flash of eagerness, and the small change of cadence in her breath.

“I apologize, I have disrupted your afternoon. Perhaps I could call later? Or when there is another opportunity the next time I am in the city.” Lin smiled tightly, but as he said this he somehow started to sense there would be little chance of another opportunity.

Before Phryne could reply she spied Mr. Butler standing in the foyer greeting the new arrival. “Good afternoon, Sir. Miss Fisher is in the parlour with a visitor.” The Sir in question advanced further into the hallway and paused next to the stairway to the upper level.

Phryne's smile grew as Lin turned to face the open parlour doors, then his shoulders and face fell.

“ Jack!”

“My apologizes for the intrusion.” Detective Inspector Jack Robinson impassively but politely regarded the man standing next to Phryne. But not that sorry. He handed his fedora to Mr. Butler and sloughed off his long grey overcoat so that the butler could hang them on his customary hooks on the hall stand. He tilted his head slightly towards Phryne and her guest and said smoothly.

“ Mr. Lin.”

“Nice to see you again Detective Inspector.” Lin returned smoothly as well and stepped away from Phryne.

“Come and join us. ” Phryne offered.

Lin lifted his left arm and made a motion as if to glance quickly at his watch. “No, I was....I was just leaving. It was very nice seeing you again. Miss Fisher.” Lin gave Phryne a stoic if slightly wistful look and nodded slightly, realizing that retreat was the better part of valour.

“Thank you.” Phryne dipped her head slightly to look up at Lin, softening her voice a little and smiling sincerely. Lin read the goodbye in her eyes, nodded his understanding and smiled resignedly. He looked over to Jack then back at Phryne, lowered his head and strode to the parlour doors.

As Lin came abreast of Jack, he turned slightly to go around him without looking up, and headed towards the front door. Just before he was out of sight, he turned his head imperceptibly and regarded Jack once more. Mr. Butler bade him a good day, opened the front door and he was gone.

Jack remained where he was, looking at Phyrne with eyebrows raised, until he heard the door close behind the other gentleman. Then his eyes crinkled and his mouth straightened ever so slightly. Or it could have been a smirk.

*******

“Well that was interesting.”

“I was going for more then interesting Inspector?” She caressed his face and kissed him tenderly.

“I was talking about the thing downstairs.” 

“What thing?” Phryne avoided Jack's grab for her as she grinned and slid out from under the sheets. She padded over to her wardrobe as Jack lay back against the pillows and sighed, enjoying the sight of a naked Phryne walking languidly across the room. It was a sight he would never tire of or take for granted, she was so lithe, so beautiful.

She grabbed one of her silk kimonos. It was the black one with beautifully embroidered fighting roosters on the back, her favourite - and his. It billowed, as if to take flight, as she threw it over her shoulders and it cascaded down to her feet. She slowly tied the sash as she prowled back to the bed. She slid one knee and then the other onto the mattress and crawled over to the man nestled contentedly amid the luxurious bedding. He held his arms out and she curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, arm across his warm chest.

“Shouldn't you be getting dressed to go back to the station.”

“I'm on the trail of a very clever but dangerous criminal, who despite my best efforts, continues to repeat their many offences. Her recidivism will be the death of me, Miss Fisher, and don't change the subject.”

“What subject?” Phryne's voice raised an octave.

“The very interesting subject of finding a certain lady detective entertaining an old friend in the parlour, especially when said lady detective was studiously reminded this morning that she was required for a very delicate consultation with her police contact this afternoon.”

“Oh... that interesting subject. Well, honestly Jack, how was I to know he would call unannounced? “ Phryne blithely toyed with the large hand lying across her shoulder. “Anyways, he was in the city briefly for business and wanted to say hello. It was strictly a social call, nothing more”

“Hmmmm” Jack turned slightly, dark blue eyes piercing and face appearing unamused, the look he had perfected when she tried to deflect.

_Damn the man! He can read me like a..... like a..... detective._

“Oh alright. He did happen to mention dinner tonight? I was about to decline when you appeared.”

“Miss Fisher not feeling a little peckish?” Phryne swatted him on the shoulder and his mouth straightened.

“Anyways, it seems you chased him away.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. “

“Liar! You were positively gleeful as he ran off, tail between his legs. I'm surprised you didn't growl at him.”

“Miss Fisher, I am never gleeful.”

“Oh... really... is that a challenge?”


End file.
